The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to a checkout device including integrated barcode reader, scale, and electronic article surveillance (EAS) system.
Common checkout devices include combinations of barcode readers and scales. One example of such a checkout device is the NCR 7875 checkout device.
Another example of a checkout device includes a barcode reader and an integrated EAS system and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,951.
It would be desirable to produce a checkout device with an integrated barcode reader, scale, and EAS system.